The present invention relates to a weight for a key and a key for a keyboard musical instrument.
In an electronic piano, metal weights are attached to keys so that the touch, produced when the keys are depressed, becomes similar to the touch of a grand piano. A ground piano produces a light touch in response to a soft stroke, and a heavy touch in response to a strong stroke.
Attachment of metal weights with respect to keys has been done by adhesion in which an attachment space is created within each key. While the key is in a normal alignment state, the attachment space is open toward the bottom surface of a key. A metal weight is inserted through the opening into the attachment space and adhered therein. Alternatively, the attachment has been done by, for example, so-called insert molding, in which metal weights are embedded inside of keys.